


Noob & Tryhard

by Julia_Is_Not_Here



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Is_Not_Here/pseuds/Julia_Is_Not_Here
Summary: "Killer Dorito" es uno de los 70 mil Scouts en TF2, e igual que todos ellos, vive en Teufort City.Él cree que ganar es lo más importante en la vida. Pero un día llega a su vida un Pyro novato y voltea su mundo patas arriba.Scout tendrá que aprender una valiosa lección... en medio de la Crisis de Inusuales, que desata un ataque de pánico colectivo y amenaza con destruir su mundo.





	Noob & Tryhard

Hola, que tal.

Me llamo Jeremy, pero mis compañeros me conocen como Scout. Tal vez hayan oído hablar de mí...¿quién no?.

Bien podría aburrirlos con detalles sobre mi asombrosa vida, pero seguramente ya lo saben todo: vengo de Boston, tengo 8 hermanos, y mi padre es nada menos que Tom Jones, obviamente. Me gusta el pollo frito y el beisbol, y he hecho cosas asombrosas, como conocer a Dios en persona.

Pero he aquí hay algo que tal vez no sepan: no soy EL Scout, sino que en cambio, soy solo UN Scout. De hecho, vivo en Teufort City junto con otros 70 mil Scouts. No se lo esperaban, ¿eh?

Pues en ésta ciudad también hay 70 mil Heavies, 70 mil Snipers, 70 mil Demoman, etcétera.

Como se podrán imaginar, es un poco complicado diferenciar quién es quién, así que para distinguirme de los demás Jeremy's o Scouts, me han asignado un nombre: _Killer Dorito_.

¡Pero no me miren así, que yo no elegí ese nombre! Me lo asignaron en la oficina de la Administradora, la jefa del lugar. La leyenda dice que unos seres llamados "usuarios" lo eligen, pero probablemente solo sean tonterías religiosas.

Como sea, la vida en Teufort es como en el Valhalla. Nuestro trabajo es estar listos para luchar, y entre nosotros luchamos cada vez que nos llama la Administradora. Morimos unas cuantas veces, matamos otras tantas; ganamos, perdemos, y luego nos dejan ir.

Es una buena vida, o al menos eso pensaba. Todo iba bien hasta aquel horrible día.

Verán, resulta que casi siempre me toca jugar con desconocidos en mi equipo, pero también tengo mis colaboradores recurrentes, los chicos de la banda, ¿me entienden?. Se trata de _O hi Mark_ , quien es un excelente Soldier, _Crazy Panda_ , nuestro médico de cabecera, y _Overwacho Is Better_ , un Sniper de cuidado.

Éramos inseparables, con nuestro equipo aplastando a los enemigos, capturando objetivos como bases de beisbol. ¡Pum! Nunca lo veían venir. 

Pero un día llegó eso...

No me dio buena espina su horrible sombrero (una Ghostly Gibus, de esas que te dan gratis), y esos feos goggles grises (lentes de Pyrovisión, que también te dan gratis). Tenía la pinta de lo que nosotros llamamos _W+M1_ , porque es como si solo avanzaran hacia adelante apretando el botón de disparo. Dios sabe que es mejor no meterse con ellos, solo entorpecen las partidas.

Para sorpresa de nadie, terminó en el penúltimo lugar de la tabla, solo por encima de alguien que llegó en el último minuto y tenía cero puntos. Aun así ganamos. Al final su presencia no le hizo daño a nadie.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del día me empecé a dar cuenta de una cosa: ese maldito noob siempre estaba en nuestro equipo.

¿Saben? al principio era divertido, no lo voy a negar. Pero conforme avanzó el día fue perdiendo su gracia. Lo veía correr en línea recta hacia los Snipers, o tratando de disparar a través de ventanas, o caminando directo hacia los Centinelas enemigos. Una vez incluso saltó frente a un heavy con críticos de la Kritzkieg. Eso debió doler.

La última partida de la jornada fue muy cerrada, y terminamos perdiendo porque cierto jugador de nuestro equipo solo estaba haciendo de carne de cañon. Fue frustrante, amigos.

Tenía que desquitarme con alguien, y desafortunadamente ese alguien terminó siendo mi amigable compañero de cuarto: un Heavy llamado _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ , quien tuvo que aguantar mis historias por lo que debió ser aproximadamente una hora.

Él me escuchó con indiferencia, mientras masticaba su sandwich y hojeaba una revista de Mannconomía (economía de Teufort). Mi historia parecía no conmoverlo en lo absoluto.

—Sí, suena a un noob completo. Pero si Scout darle tiempo, Pyro puede volverse bueno— dijo.

—¿Pero mientras tanto cuántas partidas nos va a costar? ¡El que mezclen novatos con nosotros es frustrante!

—Mira, Scout dar paseo y llevar a los Bread Bite con él ¿sí? Eso siempre hacer sentir mejor a Scout— respondió _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_.

Para quienes no lo sepan, los Bread Bite son un par de piezas de pan que han mutado y adquirido vida propia. En batalla, los Heavy pueden usarlos como arma, pero en Teufort, son mascotas dóciles... la mayoría del tiempo.

_Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ , como se habrán imaginado, tenía un par de esos viviendo en el departamento, y la verdad es que yo también me había encariñado un poco con esos pequeños demonios.

"Qué diablos" me dije a mi mismo, y agarré la correa para salir a dar un paseo con los dos pequeñines.

Caminé con ellos un par de cuadras, hasta llegar a la esquina, donde me encontré tal vez a la única cosa más molesta que un noob. Era un predicador de los Testigos De Valve, un culto religioso lleno de gente medio loca.

El predicador era nadie menos que el líder de la iglesia. Un Medic conocido como _El Jisus._

Gritaba algo sobre Robin Walker regresando algún día o una tontería así. La verdad daba un poco de pena ajena.

Yo, como cualquier persona sensata, decidí pasar de largo como si nada. Como todo el mundo sabe en Teufort, si tienes sentido común, no te metes con los Testigos De Valve. Pero al parecer mis Bread Bite tenían otra idea en su pequeña mente llena de tumores.

La mitad derecha del pan, la de la boca grande, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y asestó una buena mordida en la retaguardia del pobre _Jisus_ , y él, completamente enloquecido, lo tomó con su mano y lo arrojó contra el suelo, listo para aplastarlo de un pisotón.

Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara, así que me lancé encima de _El Jisus_ de inmediato. Nos enfrascamos en una pelea a puño limpio, porque ya no está permitido usar armas en Teufort, amigos.

Estábamos en medio del enfrentamiento, (conmigo ganando, obviamente) cuando fuimos separados por un par de Robots Heavies.

En las calles de Teufort, los robots son de cuidado. Fungen como la policía, y ellos sí tienen permitido usar armas, y además, si te matan no reapareces en tu casa como cuando te mata otro mercenario, oh no. Si los robots te matan, apareces en el spawn de la cárcel; ese lugar a donde llevan a los Snipers con aimbot o los soldiers con wall-hack. Uno no hace enojar a la policía, amigos.

Incluso _El Jisus_ , tan loco como estaba, sabía que no le convenía armar un alboroto en frente de ellos, así que, a regañadientes, desistió de tratar de aplastar a mi pan.

¿Qué mas puedo decir? el resto de la tarde pasó sin mucho que contar. Fui al parque con los Bread Bite, donde jugaron con las mascotas de otros mercenarios durante un buen rato. Después regresé al departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ves? Bread Bite hacer sentir mejor a Scout— me dijo _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf._

No me quedó de otra más que darle la razón, y pasé el resto de la noche en mi cuarto jugando Team Fortress Classic hasta que me venció el sueño y me fui a dormir.

Fue una noche tranquila, con un sueño muy reparador. Poco sospechaba que era tan solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como siempre. Desayuné un poco de Mad Milk con cereal y me preparé para salir. Sin embargo, estaba en eso cuando por casualidad eché un vistazo a la habitación de _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf ,_ y vi que estaba retacada de cajas de cosméticos.

Habían pilas y pilas de cajas que llegaban hasta el techo, y apenas y dejaban espacio para _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf,_ quien trataba de acomodarlas en el reducido espacio de la manera más estable posible.

Tampoco pude evitar notar que mi compañero ahora traía un sombrero inusual con efecto Burning Flames. Definitivamente no traía eso el día anterior.

—¿Sombrero nuevo?— comenté.

Él me miró, y no dijo nada. Luego, para mi sorpresa, me cerró la puerta en la cara.

En ese momento no entendí que demonios había ocurrido, amigos. _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf,_ quien siempre era amigable incluso cuando yo estaba siendo un cretino,me había echado de su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Pero no me iba a arrancar los pelos por eso. Tenía cosas que hacer, así que salí a la calle, dirigiéndome a la reunión semanal de los Menn Scouts.

Sin embargo, entre más caminaba entre las calles, más me daba cuenta de que había algo raro. Había una extraña cantidad de gente con sombreros inusuales.

¿Saben? El punto de los inusuales es que... bueno, no son usuales. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que de pronto hubieran tantos era muy raro.

En las calles se sentía una mezcla de euforia y confusión, rayando en el pánico. Pero bueno, aparte de eso, diría que no pasó nada realmente extraordinario la primera parte del día.

Después de mi reunión con los Menn Scouts fui llamado por la Administradora al campo de batalla. Eso, amigos, era música para mis oídos.

Como de costumbre, me encontré con _O hi Mark_ , _Crazy Panda_ , _Overwacho Is Better_... y el noob. Juntos, fuimos llevados al mapa Well, para jugar Captura la Bandera.

Nos colocaron en el vestidor, de donde sacamos nuestras armas. Luego, la Administradora dio la orden de comenzar la batalla.

Los ingenieros corrieron rápidamente a construir sus Centinelas dentro de la base, mientras que el resto del equipo se dirigió hacia la fortaleza enemiga, al otro lado de la explanada, pasando las vías del tren, a tratar de robar el maletín de inteligencia enemigo.

La batalla se fue poniendo interesante conforme los mercenarios fuimos convergiendo en la explanada. Aunque el noob no conseguía hacer una sola cosa bien.

Lo vi morir de varias maneras: golpeado por una pala desde las alturas, hecho pedazos por bombas lapa, acribillado a la distancia por un Sniper... pero sobre todo apuñalado en la espalda por Spy muy bueno que andaba por ahí. De hecho, era tan bueno que llegó a atraparme un par de veces, a mí. ¡A mí! ¡que no suelo caer en las garras de los Spies, amigos!

Realmente era bueno, colocándose sin problema en la cima de su equipo. Era un dolor de cabeza para todos, pero especialmente para nuestro _W+M1_ , quien usualmente no conseguía siquiera integrarse a la batalla porque en cuanto bajaba la guardia, el Spy salía de algún rincón y en menos de un segundo ¡BAM! una puñalada en la espalda.

El juego iba y venía. Nosotros capturamos el maletín enemigo dos veces gracias un buen par de Übercharges de nuestro Medic, mientras que ellos capturaron otro par de veces gracias a su habilidoso Demoman, que era prolífico para destruir construcciones.

Estábamos en una situación un poco precaria: el equipo que hiciera la siguiente captura, ganaría el juego.

Fue difícil, con ambos equipos presionando, ganando el control por momentos. Pero finalmente, con un par de buenos tiros, _Overwacho Is Better_ derribó a su Demoman y a su Medic, y así conseguimos colarnos a su base.

Yo corría al frente, rezándole a los Desarrolladores que no hubiera más construcciones adelante. Detrás de mí venía medio equipo, incluyendo a _O hi Mark_ y al novato.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar el sonido de un Centinela al frente.

El noob me vio hacerlo, y se detuvo igual.

—Mira como se hace, inútil—le susurré. Luego, saqué una lata de Bonk!, la bebida salvavidas, y tomé un trago.

Verán, cuando uno bebe de ese peculiar refresco radioactivo, el metabolismo de uno se acelera tanto que te vuelve invulnerable a los daños por unos segundos. Así es totalmente como funciona la radiación, ¿no?.

Bueno, sintiendo la sobredosis de azúcar radioactiva en mi cuerpo corrí hacia el Centinela. Éste, al ser un robot sin mente, comenzó a dispararme todo lo que tenía, en vano. Sin embargo, eso era justo lo que queríamos, pues así perdió de vista a _O hi Mark_ , quien de inmediato lo voló en mil pedazos con su lanzacohetes.

Teníamos el camino despejado. Era cuestión de correr hacia el maletín enemigo, tomarlo, y correr de regreso a nuestra base. Cualquiera de nosotros habría estado bien... cualquiera menos él. ¡De todas las posibilidades, tenía que ser el noob quien lo agarrara!

"No importa, todo lo que tiene que hacer es correr de regreso. Quiero creer que al menos puede hacer eso" dije para mí en mis pensamientos, mientras me recuperaba tras la esquina. El efecto del Bonk! te puede dejar agotado, amigos.

—¡Vamos, vamos!— le apuré, impaciente.

El Noob entendió el mensaje, asintió nerviosamente, y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus carbonizadas botas. Nuestro equipo lo seguía de cerca, y yo traté de alcanzarlos, pero estaba demasiado exhausto, amigos.

El novato y su escolta corrieron a la explanada como un pelotón, pero iban a la mitad del camino cuando se comenzó a escuchar la campana que avisaba el inminente paso del tren por las vías de en medio.

Aceleraron el paso y la mayoría del equipo logro pasar a tiempo... el único rezagado era el noob.

El tren pasó, y el novato se vio obligado a quedarse ahí y esperar.

Tan cerca y tan lejos, amigos míos. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

La tensión recorría mi cuerpo. El noob solo necesitaba sobrevivir hasta que el tren terminara de pasar, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Y sin embargo, yo no confiaba para nada en sus habilidades para hacerlo.

En eso escuché un sonido. Ese sonido era un mal augurio, no significaba otra cosa que problemas. Era el sonido de un Spy volviéndose visible. Y no era cualquier Spy, era el maldito Spy que había estado arrasando con nosotros toda la partida.

—¡Un Spy!— gritó _O hi Mark_ desde el otro lado de las vías del tren.

El noob, asustado, volteó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, al girar solo me vio a mi. Pero ese no era yo, amigos ¡El escurridizo espía se había disfrazado de mí!

Pensé que tal vez debería disparar, tratar de ahuyentarlo o de atraer su atención, pero por otro lado, como el Spy no me había notado, pensé que tal vez podía acercarme mientras estaba distraído con el noob, y ¡BAM! Darle un par de tiros a quemarropa con la escopeta.

Así que dejé al pobre novato enfrentarlo solo. Digo, si fuera un Pyro competente, no debería tener problemas sobreviviendo unos segundos. Aunque en el fondo, sabía con certeza que no sería así.

El noob se tardó en reaccionar, y para cuando comenzó a disparar su lanzallamas, el enemigo ya se había acercado lo suficiente para chocar hombro con hombro y, en un rápido giro, darle una puñalada en la espalda.

El maletín cayó al suelo. Teníamos tiempo limitado para recogerlo, antes de que volviera automáticamente a la base enemiga.

Afortunadamente, yo ya estaba a suficiente distancia para tener una buena posibilidad de acabar con el Spy y correr con el maletín. Y de hecho, coincidentemente, el tren estaba a punto de terminar de pasar.

Sin embargo, el Spy fue más rápido y desenfundó su revolver. Una Diamondblack, que almacena impactos críticos por cada puñalada por la espalda... y tenía uno gracias a la puñalada reciente al noob. Eso, amigos míos, me heló le sangre.

Me derribó de un tiro, y yo caí al suelo sin vida.

Permanecí cinco segundos como fantasma, flotando en el éter, viendo desde fuera a nuestro Sniper, _Overwacho Is Better_ , despacharse al Spy con un certero tiro a la cabeza en cuanto el tren terminó de pasar.

También pude ver a _Crazy Panda_ recoger el maletín y correr hacia nuestra base.

Eso estuvo muy cerca, amigos. Muy cerca. Pero al menos salió bien al final.

Aparecí en el spawn de nuestra base, suspirando de alivio.

Unos segundos después, se estaba dando el aviso por los altavoces de que nosotros habíamos ganado.

—¡VICTORIA!— dijo la voz de la administradora.

Se podrán imaginar lo que siguió. Salimos de nuestra base y festejamos destrozando al equipo contrario, que había perdido la capacidad de utilizar armas. Es una pequeña tradición de los juegos, amigos. Solo es por diversión.

Al final, nos teleportaron a todos fuera del mapa y de regreso a los vestidores.

—¡Buen tiro, soldado!— felicitó _O hi Mark_ , con una sonrisa marcial.

—Solo fue un día más de trabajo— respondió _Overwacho Is Better_ , mientras depositaba sus armas en el casillero.

—Ooooh, escuchen al señor modesto— respondió _Crazy Panda_ , con su marcado acento alemán.

—Hey, tal vez también deberían agradecerle al novato por cargar el maletín hasta la explanada— replicó el Sniper.

El noob rió como idiota debajo de su máscara de gas, y por algún motivo a todos les pareció tierno.

—Oigan, ¿acaso todos van a olvidar que su ineptitud casi nos costó la partida?— intervine, molesto.

Nadie respondió.

La verdad no lo entendía, así que refunfuñando, terminé de guardar mis armas. Luego permanecí ahí, sentado en la banca, apretando los puños. Miraba hacia el suelo, pues ni siquiera soportaba tener al novato en mi campo visual.

De pronto, escuché una calmada voz con acento francés. Era el Spy enemigo, hablando mientras se sentaba en la banca de al lado.

—Siento lo del disparo, chico. No era nada personal. Solo estaba defendiendo el maletín, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Uno debe hacer lo que sea para ganar— le respondí en un tono un poco más sombrío de lo que había querido inicialmente.

Él parecía desconcertado por mis palabras.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez ganar no lo sea todo— me dijo. Luego hizo una pausa para fumar su cigarro, y continuó —.Quiero decir, mírame. Mi equipo perdió y ¿acaso me ves quejándome? No. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aunque perdí, pasé un buen rato. Eso, compañero, es lo que más importa. Uno no lo hace por una estúpida victoria vacía. Uno lo hace por amor al juego

—Pero ganar es justo el punto del juego. Amar el juego es querer ganar

Él asintió antes de replicar.

—Sí, hay algo de eso. Pero la victoria es incierta y dura solo un momento. Es mejor aprender a disfrutar el camino. No solo para pasarla bien, sino también para no estar sufriendo cuando inevitablemente llegue una derrota

Sus palabras eran peculiares. No estaba seguro de si tomarlas en serio.

Picado por la curiosidad, levanté la mirada y volteé a ver su nombre de usuario, flotando encima de su cabeza. Me sorprendió lo que leí, amigos. Era nada menos que el legendario _Mr Palandin_ , el auténtico al parecer. ¿Como fue que nadie lo notó?

Me quedé pasmado, sin poder hablar. Al final, fue él quien rompió el hielo.

—Bueno, "gg", mercenario— dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y salía del vestidor por la puerta.

En ese momento no entendí todo ese rollo, amigos. Me parecía como sacado de un libro de autoayuda o esas tonterías. Supongo que solo necesitaba tiempo.

Como sea, estaba molido y ya no nos requerían para más batallas, así que regresé a mi casa a descansar un rato. O al menos esa era mi intención.

Cuando finalmente llegué, lo que encontré en la sala fue un tiradero de sombreros inusuales regados por todo el piso. _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ estaba en el sillón, revisando nerviosamente el catálogo de Backpack.tf con una mano, y apuntando compulsivamente números en una libreta con la otra.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto?— pregunté, enojado por el desorden.

—Las cajas, 100% de probabilidad de inusuales. Lo comprobé. El precio de los sombreros se desploma, las Keys devaluadas. Por ahora no está permitido abrir más cajas. Esto malo, Scout. Muy muy malo

—¿Ah, sí? Demonios, siempre quise un inusual. De haber sabido antes...

_Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ me empujó contra la pared con una expresión seria.

—Mannconomía. Es lo único que mantiene a los servidores vivos. Es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y el olvido ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Esto terrible! ¡¡Terrible!!

—Sí... eh... mejor te dejo solo para que... termines de hacer lo que estabas haciendo— respondí mientras me escabullía hacia la puerta.

Me imaginé que _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ , siendo un bot de trade, seguramente le estaría dando más importancia de la que debía. Quiero decir que las cosas no se veían tan mal. Yo había tenido un día normal y todo, y el resto de la ciudad parecía bastante normal... o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuché los gritos de una multitud.

—¡Salve Robin! ¡Salve Robin!— gritaban todos a coro, mientras _El Jisus_ hablaba a través de un megáfono.

—¡Hermanos, es el momento de demostrar nuestra fe! ¡Debemos complacer a los desarrolladores! ¡Recen, recen más fuerte!

Eran esos locos de los Testigos de Valve, que al parecer habían recuperado los números que habían perdido, y yo diría que hasta se habían duplicado, pero tal vez eran solo mis nervios.

Como sea, pensé que era mejor no meterse con los ellos, así que di la media vuelta y encaminé mis pasos hacia el bar de la esquina. Para mi sorpresa, estaba vacío. Solo estaba el bartender de siempre, un Demoman con pata de palo llamado _Moe_.

En cuanto me vio, me saludó efusivamente. Yo era uno de sus clientes frecuentes, amigos.

—Oh, es bueno verte, _Killer Dorito_

—Un día vacío, ¿eh, _Moe_?— le respondí.

—Sí. Los seguidores de ese _Jisus_ estaban hablando de hacer un sacrificio o una locura así. Asustaron a todos los clientes

Un sacrificio. Eso era nuevo, amigos.

De veras era pasarse de la raya, incluso para los estándares de alguien como _El Jisus_. Sin embargo, no era asunto mío, así que pedí una bebida y traté de olvidarme del asunto.

Había un Dispensador nivel 3 empotrado en la pared, adornado con toda clase de cachivaches. _Moe_ se acercó y sacó una botella, luego, la deslizó por la barra hacia mí.

Bebí con mi mente andando como un caballo loco. No podía sacudirme un mal presentimiento en el fondo de mi consciencia, sin importar cuanto líquido helado bajara por mi garganta. No tenía sentido, pero así era.

_Moe_ debió verme con la mirada perdida, o tal vez me notó muy callado. Lo que fuera, me habló en tono severo mientras recogía la botella vacía.

—No hagas tonterías

—¿Tonterías? ¿De qué hablas?

Él me miró seriamente con su ojo.

—Oh, no sé... tal vez como aquella ocasión que empezaste un concurso de piedra-papel-tijera en mi bar, que terminó con la mitad de los mercenarios muertos. O, como sospecho estás tramando, ir a molestar a los Testigos de Valve

—¡Hey, yo no molesto a nadie!— respondí, ofendido.

_Moe_ se encogió de hombros y procedió a secar los vasos que quedaban.

¿Saben qué es lo gracioso? Que, en retrospectiva, _Moe_ sabía lo que iba a hacer mejor que yo mismo.

En ese momento no tenía intenciones de involucrarme, pero la idea iba penetrando poco a poco en mi mente.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento me limité a agradecer la bebida y salir a la calle otra vez.

Lo último que quería era regresar al departamento, donde _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ estaría todo histérico y seguramente se la pasaría hablando sobre el fin del mundo, así que solo caminé por ahí. Pero ese mal presentimiento no me dejaba en paz, amigos.

Sentía una curiosidad mórbida por ir a ver lo que fuese que los Testigos de Valve estuvieran haciendo. Así que al final, a pesar de mi buen juicio, di media vuelta otra vez y me dirigí con paso seguro hacia la congregación gigante.

Al principio solo vi lo que ya esperaba ver: un montón de personas en pánico rezando compulsivamente. Era angustiante en verdad. No quería permanecer ahí mucho tiempo más, pero al mismo tiempo, quería ver exactamente qué tramaba _El Jisus_.

Me acerqué, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, hasta que pude ver el altar central.

Había un mercenario atado a un mástil sobre una especie de plataforma. Estaba cubierto por ropas ceremoniales, casi totalmente envuelto, como un regalo tamaño humano. Por su complexión, estaba casi seguro de que era un Pyro.

Algo no me olía bien. No estaba seguro de que aquel mercenario estuviera ahí voluntariamente, y además había algo familiar en él.

Me acerqué más, y pude entrever lo que había debajo de los ridículos trapos sobre su cabeza: era una Ghostly Gibus y unos lentes de Pyrovisión. Y el nombre de usuario... _Marvin Gonzales_... ese, amigos, era el nombre del noob.

Estaba llorando, podía oírlo. Forcejeaba contra las ataduras, trataba de zafarse, pero en vano.

—¡Hermanos, es momento de iniciar el ritual que restaurará el orden de las cosas!— gritó _El Jisus_ —¡Marchemos hacia la zona debug!

¡La zona debug! Eso no era nada bueno, amigos. Ahí es el lugar donde avientan a los programas peligrosos, los defectos que comprometen la integridad del sistema. Cualquier dato que entra ahí es borrado... inmediatamente, permanentemente.

Maldito noob, ¿por qué demonios tenía tan mala suerte? ¿por qué, entre todos los mercenarios, lo habían elegido precisamente a él? No podía simplemente dejarlo morir... ¿o sí?

Me lo estaba debatiendo fuertemente, amigos. A una parte de mí le habría encantado darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. Olvidarse de todo, encerrarme a jugar Team Fortress Classic hasta que todo terminara. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer", me decía, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Conflictuado como estaba, comencé a caminar fuera del tumulto. O más bien, el tumulto comenzó a dejarme atrás. Yo no me movía, ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás.

"No hagas tonterías" me había dicho _Moe_. Maldito adivino, me conocía muy bien.

"¡Qué demonios!" me dije mientras emprendía la carrera. Pero no me dirigí hacia la congregación, amigos, sino que corrí hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Imagino que se estarán preguntando por qué, y la respuesta es simple: 2Fort.

Puede sonar disparatado, pero en realidad estaba siguiendo el consejo de _Moe_. No iba a hacer una tontería. No podía soltar al Pyro así como así. Necesitaba un arma, y el casillero más cercano estaba en 2Fort.

Entré al mapa a través del río, luego subí por el drenaje y llegué hasta el punto de spawn.

Sin perder un instante abrí el casillero y saqué mi confiable escopeta. También tomé una lata de Bonk!, y agarré mi Machacadora de Boston. Tenía un asombroso plan a prueba de idiotas, lo cual era bueno porque el plan en sí mismo era, probablemente, una idiotez. Aunque en su defensa, era el menos tonto que tenía.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, salí corriendo a la calle.

De inmediato comenzó a sonar la alarma, y tres robots Scouts salieron de las coladeras y comenzaron a perseguirme, gritando algo como "¡ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY!" con sus distorsionadas voces electrónicas.

Obviamente no me detuve, amigos. Y como me resistía al arresto, los robots comenzaron a abrir fuego contra mí. Aquí empezaba lo difícil. Tenía que ser hábil si no quería terminar en la cárcel. No había cabida para errores, pero por suerte solo eran tres robots.

Di la vuelta en una esquina y disparé. El scout más cercano cayó al suelo hecho chatarra, y el siguiente igual. Me enfrasqué en un duelo contra el último scout, girando el uno alrededor del otro en patrones irregulares, tratando de asestar tiros al tiempo de hacer fallar al otro. Es un viejo arte, amigos. Duelos uno contra uno, la especialidad de los Scouts.

Al final, yo resulté victorioso y emprendí la marcha hacia la zona debug.

Pensé que la policía debía tener sus manos llenas si solo habían enviado tres robots tras de mi, lo cual era una mala señal. Tenía que apurarme.

Conseguí llegar a la congregación, que para mi desgracia ya había llegado a la entrada a la zona debug.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de vértigo ante ese paisaje. Era un portal circular parecido a un Teleportador gigante, solo que de color blanco con destello negro. Al otro lado de eso, no había nada. Era el vacío infinito, la muerte permanente.

El área estaba protegida por Centinelas azules, construidos por Ingenieros robot. Sin embargo, la congregación había logrado pasarlos de algún modo. Seguramente _El Jisus_ había mandado Espías kamikaze a poner zapadores en ellas, para que el resto de la congregación pudiera pasar.

Dado que los Centinelas estaban funcionando de nuevo, la policía seguramente habría capturado a los Espías y erguido de nuevo las construcciones. Sin embargo, la congregación ya habría salido de su alcance para entonces.

Pero los Centinelas no eran el único problema, amigos. La explanada estaba rodeada por Soldados gigantes, con lanzacohetes brillando con destellos verdes. Eso solo significaba una cosa, amigos...¡Cohetes críticos! Esas cosas te matan de un tiro y te sacan volando al otro lado del mapa. También tenían munición infinita, y por lo visto estaban listos para bombardear todo en cuanto recibieran la orden.

—MERCENARIOS, TIENEN TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA DESALOJAR LA EXPLANADA O ABRIREMOS FUEGO— dijo la omnipresente voz de la Administradora.

—¡¡No duden, hermanos míos!! ¡¡Es momento de restaurar el orden!!— gritó _El Jisus_ mientras ordenaba traer al frente al sacrificio. El pobre novato se agitaba en pánico, implorando por su vida en su incomprensible dialecto Pyro.

Había llegado el momento de ejecutar mi planeada idiotez, así que saqué el Machacador de Boston y comencé a asestar golpes al aire.

Por si no lo sabían, amigos, el Machacador de Boston te hace daño a ti mismo cada vez que no golpea contra algo sólido, y te deja sangrando por unos segundos. Así, reduje mi vida hasta quedar a un golpe de la muerte. Doloroso, pero necesario.

Luego, saqué el Bonk!, la bebida salvavidas, y bebí toda la lata hasta el fondo.

El azúcar radiactiva aceleró mi metabolismo a niveles estratosféricos, y corrí directo hacia el altar del sacrificio.

Las armas Centinelas comenzaron a dispararme en cuanto me detectaron, pero gracias al Bonk! no me hicieron el menor daño. Una vez que estuve entre el gentío, cesaron los disparos contra mí.

La gente me miraba extrañada, pues acarreaba en mi mano la escopeta.

El efecto del Bonk! se detuvo, y resentí horriblemente el bajón. Mi cuerpo se alentó, como si cada extremidad pesara cinco veces más. El tiempo se acababa, amigos, y yo estaba acercándome a paso de tortuga al altar.

—TIENEN DIEZ SEGUNDOS PARA DESALOJAR— dijo la administradora.

No podía detenerme. Tenía que llegar a la plataforma. Seguí corriendo, luchando contra mi propio cuerpo reclamando descanso. Mis músculos se resistían a mis movimientos como resortes oxidados.

Cinco segundos.

Llegué al altar y me me coloqué a quemarropa del noob, que lloraba desconsolado, a punto de ser arrojado con todo y mástil al abismo.

—¡¡Tú!!— exclamó _El Jisus_ en cuanto me vio, señalándome con el dedo y mirándome con una furia digna del diablo.

Tres segundos.

Di un par de tiros con la escopeta. El Noob murió al instante, pero no era una muerte permanente. Como todos los mercenarios que mueren a manos de otros mercenarios, reaparecería en la sala de su casa en cuestión de segundos.

En eso _El Jisus_ se acercó hacia mí y colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, tratando de ahorcarme y, al mismo tiempo, de empujarme a la zona debug.

Se terminó el tiempo.

—¡LIQUÍDENLOS!— gritó la administradora en un tono sombrío.

Dejé caer la escopeta y saque el Machacador de Boston.

—¡Hasta nunca, idiota!— le dije mientras daba un último golpe al aire.

Morí justo antes de que los soldados abrieran fuego y volaran todo el maldito lugar. Lo último que vi fue la cara de terror de _El Jisus_ , mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Eso fue probablemente lo más satisfactorio que he visto en mi vida, amigos.

Todos esos pobres diablos explotaron hasta el cielo, con sus pedacitos repartidos en todas direcciones. No lo vi, pero lo imagino. Revivirían al poco tiempo, pero lo harían en la cárcel. Pobres locos.

Aparecí en la sala de mi casa. _Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ estaba ahí, apilando sombreros frente a la ventana. Sin embargo, dio un pequeño salto cuando me vio y la pila de sombreros en la que estaba trabajando se derrumbó.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué traes armas en la ciudad!?— me dijo, asustado.

—Hice algo muy estúpido, pero estúpidamente satisfactorio. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que regresar las armas ¡Te veo al rato!— dije mientras salía por la puerta.

Corrí por las calles directo hacia 2Fort. No tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que llegar al casillero antes de que la policía reanudara su funcionamiento normal si no quería terminar como los Testigos de Valve.

Iba pasando por la avenida principal cuando me encontré con el noob, que estaba saliendo de su departamento, desorientado. Me miró al pasar y levantó la mano como si quisiera que chocaremos manos, aunque no era la taunt High Five, porque pues el pobre free-to-play no la tenía, pero aún así era tierno.

—Mmhhh, mmmph whmmmhmm— dijo.

—De nada, pero ahora tengo que regresar las armas— le contesté sin detenerme. Ya podía escuchar a los policías a lo lejos, amigos.

Igual que la primera vez, entré a 2Fort por el río, luego por la alcantarilla, y finalmente al cuarto de spawn.

Aliviado, y finalmente pudiendo descansar, me senté en la banca.

El ambiente estaba muy calmado, amigos.

Las luces del vestidor estaban apagadas y no había nadie a la vista. Era muy diferente a las sesiones de batalla. Me pareció surreal ver un mapa sin mercenarios, sin luz, y sin ruido alguno. Era muy pacífico. Me pregunté por qué no había hecho una expedición como esta nunca antes.

Como sea, saqué la escopeta y la coloque de vuelta en el casillero. Luego, dejé la lata de Bonk! en la repisa de arriba, y estaba a punto de colocar el Machacador de Boston, cuando escuché sonidos de disparos a mi espalda.

Una oleada de jeringas me golpeó de la nada. El dolor era agudo, y no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Desorientado me di la vuelta, y no pude creer lo que veía. Era _El Jisus_ , sosteniendo en su mano una pistola de jeringas. No sabía como, pero de algún modo había logrado escapar de la policía. Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Tuve que correr para evitar morir ahí mismo. Él continuó disparándome, pero su balas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para terminarme.

Me escabullí por el pasillo que bajaba hacia el cuarto de inteligencia, donde usualmente se guardaba el maletín para el juego de Captura la Bandera.

_El Jisus_ me siguió de cerca.

—¡Eres un dolor de cabeza!, ¿lo sabías?— gritó _El Jisus_ mientras me perseguía.

—Bueno... ¡Ser molesto es mi especialidad!— le comenté mientras corría hacia un paquete de salud, donde recuperé casi toda mi vida. Luego, di la vuelta y le asesté un buen golpe con el Machacador de Boston.

Él cambió rápidamente a su Übersaw y me asestó un golpe crítico que casi me dejó fuera del combate.

Dolorido, me oculté tras la esquina del cuarto de inteligencia, escuchando al _Jisus_ sangrar por el golpe del Machacador.

—¡¿Cómo demonios escapaste de los cohetes?!— pregunté, completamente confundido.

—Del mismo modo que tú, s _chwachkopf_. Matándome a mí mismo. Siempre cargo conmigo una flecha de mi ballesta. Técnicamente es munición, no un arma, así que los robots no la detectan mientras permanezca en mi bolsillo. A diferencia de mis seguidores, yo sí tengo cerebro ¡Ja!

—Genial. Eres un típico villano lunático ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Revelarás que eres mi padre o algo así?

—¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué no le preguntas al Spy, tonto?— respondió en tono burlón.

Silencio.

—Viejo, eso fue un golpe bajo— comenté.

—Oh... lo siento—. respondió el Medic en tono educado, tal vez genuinamente apenado— Pero bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora te mataré! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y disparó sus jeringas. Yo corrí hacia el pasillo, pero él ya estaba esperando eso y me cortó el paso. Estaba acorralado, amigos, y ya no podía recibir más que unos cuantos disparos. Si me volvía a acertar una ola de jeringas, iba a morir y reaparecer en mi casa, todavía con el Machacador de Boston en mano. Eso era muy malo, pues entonces la policía me arrestaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la calle.

Y para empeorar las cosas, mientras más pasara el tiempo, más salud recuperaría _El Jisus_ con su regeneración pasiva de Medic, mientras que yo permanecería igual.

—Hey... ¿no podemos resolver esto con, ya sabes, diálogo y todas esas tonterías?— dije, desesperado por salir de ahí de algún modo.

—No. ¡Ahora quédate quieto, que es hora de tu vacuna! ¡¡JAJAJA!!

Estaba a punto de acabarme, cuando _El Jisus_ se encendió espontáneamente en llamas. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo con vida. Cayó al suelo, muerto y chamuscado, en menos de lo que puedes decir Bonk!.

Yo estaba igual de confundido que él en sus últimos momentos, mis amigos. Pero pronto lo comprendí todo.

Detrás del cadáver carbonizado, estaba de pie un Pyro al que ya conocía bien: traía una Ghostly Gibus y unos lentes de Pyrovisión, y en sus manos sostenía un Backburner.

Usando el 100% de probabilidad de críticos al atacar por la espalda, había acabado con _El Jisus_ antes de que éste siquiera hubiera podido ver qué lo golpeó.

—Novato...— le dije—... nunca me había dado tanto gusto verte, amigo

Él respondió con una risa infantil.

Todo había acabado.

La vida siguió su curso normal en Teufort después de eso. Los desarrolladores tomaron medidas respecto a la crisis de los inusuales, permitiendo que el primer sombrero desbloqueado fuera intercambiable, mientras que el resto estarían clasificados como _non-tradable_.

La economía se recuperó poco a poco, y el tan temido fin del mundo tendría que esperar.

_Uvuvwevwevwe Osas | trade.tf_ volvió a ser el amigable Hoovy dedicado al intercambio de sombreros, permitiéndome pasear con sus Bread Bites de vez en cuando.

Yo y los muchachos, _Crazy Panda_ , _Overwacho Is Better_ , _O hi Mark_ , y _Marvin Gonzales_ , el noob, continuamos jugando ocasionalmente, como lo habíamos hecho hasta ese entonces.

_Marvin_ fue aprendiendo poco a poco. Yo esperaba que, con el tiempo, se volvería una buena adición a nuestro equipo, y quien sabe, tal vez podríamos terminar haciendo un tour de MvM algún día. Pero por ahora nos la pasábamos bien juntos, y eso era lo importante.

_El Jisus_ terminó en la cárcel, donde permanece hasta el día de hoy, junto a los seguidores suyos que trataron de sacrificar un Pyro.

Si algún día vienen de visita a Teufort, no olviden pasar al bar de _Moe_ y probar un buen trago de Bonk!, o de asistir a los eventos de los Menn Scouts. Y si ven a un Spy llamado _Mr Paladin_... díganle que _Killer Dorito_ le manda saludos.


End file.
